7th Heaven finale: where it left off
by pinkgirly09
Summary: Takes place right where it left off
1. Chapter 1

a.n- takes place right after the series finale. Anwsers all the cliffhanger questions.

"Simon, we need to talk" Sandy said, holding Aaron close to her chest. "okay, what is it?" Simon asked. "well, your Aaron's father. I did a paternaty test and Martin isn't his father. You are the only other guy who could be the father" Sandy said."Oh my god, are you serious!" Simon said. "yes" Sandy replied. " Wow, I can't believe it. I mean, I'm shocked but I'm happy. I get to have a family with you" Simon said. "I know. We are so lucky" Sandy said. Her and Simon kissed.

Meanwhile, Ruthie was dancing with Paul. Then, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Martin. "oh my god!" Ruthie said as she gave him the worlds biggest hug. "I missed you!" She said. "I missed you too" he said. "look, I need to talk to you alone" Martin told Ruthie. "okay, do you mind Paul?" Ruthie asked. "no, go ahead" Paul said as he walked away. "Sandy had a paternaty test done and I am not Aaron's father after all. Simon is his father. The reason I said I didn't like you was because I did but I had to take care of Sandy. I love you Ruthie" He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "look, Martin. I am dating Paul now. HOw come you couldn't have told me sooner! you should have called me the minute you found out about Aaron. I just got over you. I'm not ready to go through that pain again. You are just going to dump me!" Ruthie said crying. "Ruthie, you have known Paul, for what, two days? You have known me for three years. We are perfect for eachother and we both know it. I am crazy about you and we are meant for eachother" Martin said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "you know what, I want to be with you too. I am going to tell Paul it's not going to happen" Ruthie said.

Ruthie searched for Paul until she spotted him sitting down on the porch steps. She sat down next to him. "Paul, we need to talk. I know we were going to date, but I am ending it before it started. Martin told me he loves me and I love him too. I'm sorry, but it can't happen between you and me" Ruthie said. "Look, if you love him then I think you guys should be together. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Just go be with him and be happy" Paul said. They hugged and Ruthie went back to Martin. They danced to a slow dance and he held her close in his arms.


	2. surprises!

Eric and Annie walked towards Simon and Sandy. "did Sandy tell you?" Eric asked. Simon put his arm around Sandy and held her close. "yes, she did. We are going to live together and see how things go. Were not going to rush into anything" Simon said giving sandy a kiss. "Can we hold our grandson?" Annie asked. "sure" Sandy agreed and handed Aaron over to them. Simon and Sandy held hands and walked over to an empty space and slowdanced.

Meanwhile, Ruthie and Martin were dancing. "Are you mad at Sandy?" Ruthie asked. "surprisingley, no. I mean, I know she made a mistake but I am not going to hold a grudge. I have no right to judge her because I made a mistake as well" Martin said. Ruthie knodded in agreement and the continued to hold eachother close. "Martin, promise me you'll never leave me hanging?" Ruthie said. "Ruthie, I will never let you go" Martin said.

A month later, Lucy and Kevin went in for thier monthly ultrasound to check on the babies. Lucy layed there and Kevin held her hand while the doctor was preforming the ultrasound. The doctor examined the screen carfully. "oh my god" the doctor said. "What! what does oh my god mean!" Lucy said now sitting up. "honey, the babies" Kevin said laying her back down. "well, it seems as though you are having three babies. The fetus was hiding behind its brothers and now I see it" The doctor said. Kevin and Lucy had a frozen deer in the headlight expression on thier faces. "Wow, I can't believe were going to have four children" Lucy said in total shock. "Do you guys wish to know the gender of the third baby?" The doctor asked. Lucy and Kevin smiled and Kevin took Lucy's hand. "we do" Kevin said. "alright, its a girl" the doctors announced.

A.N- I just thought it would be a neat surprise. Its cheesy I know but I would still love for you to review.


End file.
